


Tooru In A Box

by kisala10



Series: A Package [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Comedy, F/M, Fluff, Iwaizumi Hajime!Your Brother, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-09
Updated: 2015-05-09
Packaged: 2018-03-29 19:23:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3907720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kisala10/pseuds/kisala10
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Hajime, what is this?” you questioned you older brother, narrowing your eyes and pointing at the object on the ground. First of all, who would stuff their own childhood friend inside of a box and tape it? Sure, Tooru could be annoying at times, even so…</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tooru In A Box

“IWA-CHAN, LET ME OUT!!!” a male person shouted from the inside of a taped, big package which lay in the living room. The owner of the voice was no one else than Oikawa Tooru. Hajime, your big brother just stood next to it with an annoyed expression on his face.

Today, Tooru decided to come over to play games with your brother and you just went away for about fifteen minutes to run an errand for your mother. Now you were back again and this happened. How could **this** occur in **fifteen** minutes?? 

“Hajime, what is this?” you questioned you older brother, narrowing your eyes and pointing at the object on the ground. First of all, who would stuff their own childhood friend inside of a box and tape it? Sure, Tooru could be annoying at times, even so… However, after thinking about it for a bit, it appeared to you that he was at fault for something again. Your brother wasn’t the kind of person who’d do this to their own friend. So, he must have committed a **really** dumb mistake.

“It’s obviously a package which is going to be sent straight to hell,” he replied with a sternly facial expression and walked upstairs to his room, locking the door and ignoring the screams of his friend.

Usually, Hajime was kind and would help you with anything you requested for. He would always make you smile when you had a hard time by showering you with affection and attention. Sometimes, he was in a bad mood like right now and you would be the one to make him smile and laugh again. But today, he seemed to be even more enraged than he ever was before.

You went towards the cardboard box and noticed that there was a piece of paper taped on it. There was literally written “Send this to hell”. You plopped down next to the box and asked in a loud voice: “Tooru, what have you done?”

“I swear I didn’t do anything at all! I-It must have been someone else! Just let me out of this carton!!” he complained and the big packet shook violently.

You sighed. You were tired of always hearing the same excuse. As if **he** wasn’t the cause of the mood of your brother. He was **always** the reason why your brother was mad. And this time, it seemed like he had gone too far.

“Tooru,” you lowered your voice as you said his name, “I don’t think he’s the kind of person who would stuff their own friend inside of a carton. Unless they made him angry to the point that he couldn’t take it anymore. So, what have you done?”

You expected him to answer your question but he decided to remain stubborn and silent which got on your nerves. You sighed again and massaged your temples, trying to calm down. You had a short temper just like your brother with people like Oikawa Tooru who tried your patience sorely.

“What. Have. You. Done,” you emphasized every single word, impatiently waiting for a response. He was still quiet and you were about to stand up and kick the box, but then he mumbled: “I might have made fun of him while we were playing…?”

“Tooru, why?” you interrogated him, sighing in defeat. You expected a response but he remained silent again which enraged you. He just replied to your previous question, so why couldn’t he respond to the next question??

 

“… You have ten seconds to respond or I’m going to turn the box upside-down,” you decided after five minutes of silence and began to count down from ten to zero.

“You must be kidding! As if you can manage to- OK, WOAH! HOLD ON!! Why are you as violent and strong as Iwa-chan??” he shouted as you heaved the bottom of the cardboard box at full power and managed to tilt it slowly. He was heavy, **very** heavy but you were doing it for your brother. And kind of for yourself too. He pissed off you two way too often, so this was like revenge?

“OK, OK, I’M GOING TO TALK!!” he screamed at the top of his lungs. “I ASKED IWA-CHAN IF YOU HAD A BOYFRIEND AND HE WAS GLARING AT ME LIKE A MADMEN AND ASKED ME IF I THOUGHT OF ASKING YOU OUT BECAUSE HE’D KILL ME IF I DID AND THEN I CALLED HIM A SISCON AND OH MY GOSH PLEASE STOP MOVING THE CARTON!!”

He stopped screaming and started wincing, preparing himself for the impact. You could imagine him, squeezing his eyes together and wrapping his arms around his head to protect it. But you gently put it down again and took a few steps back, breathing in and out. To regain your strength in your arms and flip this thing as high as possible! You cracked your knuckled and stretched your arms before you went towards the object again. Should you warn him before you overturned it? Well, he’s going to realize it as soon as you lifted it, so there’s no need to.

You put your hands at the bottom of the cardboard box and breathed in deeply before you lifted the heavy item. You expected Tooru to scream out but he didn’t make any noise. Did he do it on purpose? Of course he was doing it on purpose. So, you wouldn’t do anything to him. Or was he actually… unconscious? Did he actually get enough oxygen…?

You snapped out of your thoughts as you felt your arms growing weaker. You plopped down the box and bit on your bottom lip before you spoke up: “Tooru, you’re not saying anything anymore because you thought I wouldn’t do it anymore, right? Right, Tooru?”

No response. Your stomach twisted and worry filled your chest. He did make you mad and he did make Hajime mad but… you wouldn’t ever want him to get seriously hurt because of you. You were chewing on the fingernail of your thumb as you pondered whether he was faking it or if it was real. 

You pushed all your thoughts aside and kneeled down next to the carton and held your ear towards it to confirm whether he was quietly laughing at you. You held your own breath, concentrating on if you could hear any noise.

After a moment of silence, you took a deep breath and stood up again. You couldn’t hear him, moving. You couldn’t hear him, giggling to himself as he was tricking you. _You couldn’t hear him, breathing._

You took a deep breath and stood up again. You couldn’t just sit around, so you went towards the table where the knife block stood on and took out a small knife and went back to the box again. You kneeled down next to it and gulped. You might accidently hurt him with the knife, so you had to be careful. You slowly cut it open, expecting him to jump out of the package and laugh at you for freaking out like an idiot.

But as you opened it, you saw Tooru with his eyes closed and not moving an inch. You quickly checked if you had hit him anywhere but there wasn’t any injury. You put the knife on the table which was in front of the sofa. Then you went back to him and reached out your hand towards his chest where his heart was located. You closed your eyes as you felt a slow heartbeat and his chest, moving up and down.

You sighed out of relief. It felt like a weight was lifted from your heart. You opened your eyes again and drew closer to him and shook his shoulder lightly. No reaction. Then you shook both of his shoulders more violently. Still no reaction.

You inspected him more closely, trying to see if he had a smirk on his face. It was still possible that this was only a prank of his. Well, it was Oikawa Tooru after all. You slightly smiled at that thought. 

Maybe you should pull him out first? Well, he was kind of heavy and if you tried to pull him out, there would be a collision and there was a chance that he woke up from it? Or that he’d say “Ow!” and you could hit him because it wasn’t funny what he did with you. But **how** should you pull him out? 

You could just knock the box over and then he’d fall out on his own. You thought about it a minute. Yeah. That’s probably the only possibility which you had right now. You put your hands at the bottom of the heavy cardboard box and heaved it with your full strength. And exactly what you had anticipated happened. He fell out with a thud. 

You walked to where Tooru landed and turned him on his back. There was still no expression on his face. You squeezed your eyes shut and inhaled and exhaled. You opened your eyes and kneeled down to his right. This must be a prank set up by him. You tried everything to wake him up. Not exactly everything but these kind of actions must have woken him up by now. Or was this event turning into the fairytale “The Sleeping Beauty” where the girl had to be kissed, so she’d wake up?

That would be ridiculous. You slightly bended down to his face and poked his right cheek and then pinched it. You let go after it got red and after he still didn’t move. You inspected his face a bit and had to admit that he had a beautiful face. You caressed his cheek and didn’t notice that you were only a few inches apart from his face. 

No, no, no, no, no, no, you couldn’t have thoughts like that about him. He was like a big brother for you. Nothing more than that. And weren’t you a bit too close to his face…? When you had realized it, it was too late.

A hand pulled your head down and the supposedly unconscious person pressed his lips on yours. Your eyes widened in shock and you stopped breathing. The moment he let go, you immediately backed away, putting a hand over your mouth. You could feel a blush creeping all over your face. You were embarrassed, shocked and mad at the same time. You wanted to shout at him so badly but you didn’t know what you were supposed to say to him. Your brain was still processing the situation.

Tooru stood up and smiled happily at you. He stuck out his tongue at the top right corner of his mouth and winked at you.

“Y-you little…!” you shouted as you stood up and went towards him and grabbed his collar. You didn’t need words to tell him how you were feeling about it. You could as well take action. You dragged him down to your height and moved your head back to gain more speed and then head-butted him. “This is for stealing my first kiss!”

You let go of his collar as he stumbled back. He held his hand on his forehead and with the other one he gestured you to stop. “Wait, wait! Let me-“

“And this for making me worry for nothing!” You cut him off by punching him in his gut. The first blows were hard. Tooru made noises like “ugh” under his breath. But he didn’t stop you. 

Your strength in your arms was leaving you as your strokes grew weaker to the point that you ended up holding onto his shirt. You muttered: “I hate you.”

You stared at the floor and let go of his clothing as you heard him sigh. Suddenly he pulled you into a hug. You stiffened at first but quickly relaxed. You didn’t even resist the embrace. In fact, you hugged him back and repeated the same words and buried your face in his shirt.

“I’m sorry. I just wanted to tease you a little bit. I didn’t think you’d worry over me and react like this,” he lowered his voice while patting your head. “I wouldn’t have thought that you’d head-butt me and then punch me in the guts… I guess I went too far on this one. As well as calling Iwa-chan a siscon…”

“You did… Why did you even call him a siscon? Isn’t it normal that he’s worried over his sister?” you asked him, removing your face from his shirt beforehand, so he’d hear you. 

“What do you think?” he replied with a question. Why wouldn’t he simply tell you? Was he being stubborn again? You felt like you were only running in circles, repeating everything over and over again. But you still decided to respond: “You wanted to tease him.”

“And?” he continued to question you. Your eye began to twitch. Was he trying to make you mad on purpose again after what had just happened a few minutes ago? 

“And…” you discontinued the sentence. No, he was the one who had to give you answers. You pushed him away and stared into his dead serious eyes which were looking back at you. “Why do I have to reply to your question??”

He still had the same expression on his face and stared back into your eyes. But then he broke off the eye contact and sighed. He lowered his head and ran through his hair. “Because the answer is obvious. I can’t believe that you’re as dense as Iwa-chan is.”

You narrowed your eyes. What was that supposed to mean? Why was the answer obvious? It irritated you when people couldn’t give simple explanations immediately.

He finally looked at you again with a smile. “You’re way too oblivious. Did you even listen to my confession during the time you put me through hell? I was trying to ask Iwa-chan for permission to ask you out but I failed and even ended up calling him a siscon.”

“Weren’t you joking when you said that?” you questioned irritated. He sighed again and mumbled: “What am I to do?”

“Tooru, spit it out. The last thirty minutes were the most stressful moments of my life and I’m tired of having to wait for-“ you abruptly stopped as Tooru suddenly pulled you closer to him and wrapped one of his arms around your waist and pressed your lips together. You let out a “mhmph” and pushed him away from you, freeing yourself from his grip. 

You backed away and put your right hand over your lips. This was the second time that Tooru kissed you out of nowhere. And this was the second time a guy ever made you blush.

He smirked at your reaction. “This is my reply to your question.”

There was no way that Tooru loved you. He was only messing with you. You were just another girl who he’d go out and break up with. You put down your hand and said out loud your thoughts as you clenched your fists. If what he was saying was true then… 

He scratched his cheek with his forefinger and smiled sadly as he responded: “I only went out with those girls because I was trying to get over a certain someone. But I couldn’t. I went to countless of dates. But at the end of the date I’d reject their confession for the simple reason that this person was always on my mind. And this certain person is **you**. But Iwa-chan seems to be against it and you also don’t seem to like me the same way as I like-“

“Oh, shut it! What do **you** even know about me?” you interrupted him and rolled your eyes before you grabbed him by his collar and pulled him towards you to snatch a kiss. You closed your eyes as he kissed you back. To be honest, you were jealous of all those girls he dated in the past. And you would always see him with different girls which annoyed you. That’s the point where you realized that you had feelings for your brother’s childhood friend. 

You felt his breath on your cheek and could smell the cologne he wore. It was a cologne which smelled like lavender.

You both pulled back as you stared into each other’s eyes. You were trying to suppress a smile but failed and ended up grinning from ear to ear. Tooru did the same and whispered: “Iwa-chan is going to kill me if he finds out that I kissed you, so please keep it a secret…”

You were about to say something as the door swung open all at once. “Oikawa…”

“E-eh, Iwa-chan…?” Tooru looked terrified as he looked at your brother. You actually also felt a bit intimidated. You felt a shiver go down your spine as he stood in front of you, facing the person who was going to get into trouble. You couldn’t see the expression your brother wore but he surely was frightening you.

He cracked his knuckles and stepped forward which made his childhood friend jump. “What did I tell you before I packed you in the box? Did you actually not listen to me at all?”

“I-Iwa-chan, calm down…! I can explain everything! Just give me time to…!” he tried to calm down your brother but it was impossible. Hajime drew closer to Tooru as Tooru took steps backwards. Your brother grabbed his shoulders and gave him a head-butt. 

Tooru tumbled with his butt landing on the floor and Hajime used the opportunity to grab him by the back of his collar and pull him out of the living room. His childhood friend panicked and called out to you. “[FIRST NAME], HELP ME!! PLEASE EXPLAIN HIM EVERYTHING-“

“SHUT UP, SHITTYKAWA! WE’RE GOING TO HAVE A SERIOUS TALK IN MY ROOM!” your enraged brother shouted as he dragged the struggling Tooru over the floor.

You watched them, entering Hajime’s room and disappearing into it. Then the door closed with a slam.

You could have helped Tooru. You could have. But you thought it would be better to let him talk to your brother. He did need to get his permission first… You sighed. The events of today were unbelievable and exhausting. You’d never thought that your brother’s friend being stuck in a package would lead to you and him, confessing their feelings to each other by actions.

You slid down the door frame and sat on the ground with bent legs. If your brother was going to allow it then it would mean that you were going to go out with Tooru… Tooru would be your boyfriend and you’d be his girlfriend. Your cheeks warmed up as you buried your face in your legs.

At one go you heard the screams of Tooru for help which made you flinch and look up to your brother’s room. You shook your head and then buried your face in your legs again. Oh boy… This conversation might last until night.

**Author's Note:**

> FINALLY ANOTHER FINISHED FANFICTION *sobs*  
> I'm also currently working on the fourth chapter of "Sugawara Koushi X Reader: Anata no Ouji - Your Prince" ;_;  
> I just hope I'll be able to finish the chapter soon... Anyways, I hope you enjoyed this one-shot fanfiction of my series "A Package"!


End file.
